How the end should Start
by Goddess of the Gun
Summary: A Heero/Relena fic...Heero is leaving...will Relena be able to stop him? Please r/r!


__

Should I cry my eyes out,

Beg you not to walk out

Baby, let me know, 

How I'm supposed to let you go.

Before we say goodbye,

Could we kiss one last time,

Oh, tell me and I'll try my best,

To do my part.

Oh, I don't know, how the end should start.

~~~*How the end should Start*~~~

~~~*Relena's point of View*~~~

_Oh, Heero…please…_

That seemed to be the only thing that I could think. The only thing that my heart could say, as I stared into his Prussian blue eyes, trying to find some way to make him stay.

What should I do? How could I let him go? He meant everything…_everything…_to me…Didn't I mean anything to _him?_

Obviously not, since he was leaving. His words rung, time and time again, through my mind.

"I'm sorry, Relena. But I have to leave."

I had asked him why…so many times…but his answer was always the same. "I'm sorry, Relena. But I have to leave."

Couldn't he at least explain _why_ he had to leave? I just didn't understand…he couldn't be that cruel to me…could he? He had always said that he loved me…had it just been some cruel game that he was playing with my heart?

No. I had seen it in his eyes, whenever he looked at me. No. He _did_ love me. But then why did he have to go?

Was this the end? The end of _us?_

He was walking away, now. I hadn't even noticed. But I didn't try to stop him.

Maybe I should have. Maybe I could have made him stay…was it possible?

There was still time. I always _could_ go after him…

Was I stupid? I _had_ to go after him…I loved him! If I didn't…I could loose him forever…

Without a second though, I dashed after him, running through the lush green grass that surrounded me. As I ran, I could feel something…maybe sadness…or was it anger? Welling up within me.

He had stopped by my house…brung me to this beautiful place…this wonderful meadow surrounded by green grass and tall trees and wonderfully colored flowers…

Only to tell me that he had to leave. How could he?

I was out of breath by the time I caught up to him. He had had much of a head start.

And by the time I _did_ reach him, we were no longer in seclusion. We had reached a two-lane highway. Cars whizzed by in both directions, looking like hazy blurs to me. Hazy blurs that seemed would never stop going.

And then there was a break in the traffic. It seemed that there were no cars coming…from either direction. And he started out across the road.

I followed him. It was a stupid act. I should have known that something would happen…there was _no_ way that I would be able to cross the highway without being hit.

But I just couldn't let him go. Couldn't let him go without even _trying_ to stop him.

I didn't see the car coming until it was too late. Didn't hear his voice raggedly cry my name until I was on the ground.

And then his face was hovering above mine, his scared eyes frantically searching mine.

And the next thing I knew was blackness.

~~~*~~~

"I'm sorry, Relena. But I have to leave."

There were the words…again. He was leaving…again.

And this time, I couldn't stop him. I would have…if I could have. But, at the moment, I lay flat on my back on the hospital bed, staring at him with pleading eyes. Pleading eyes that were blurred with tears.

He stopped at the door and looked back. Something in his eyes seemed to sway, and he slowly walked back towards me.

Was he going to stay, after all? Dare I hope…?

Without a word, he bent over me and gently ran one finger down the side of my face, before lightly touching his lips to mine.

My breath caught in my throat, as my tears lingered, salty, on our lips.

And then he was pulling away. Walking to the door. Again.

So he hadn't changed his mind, after all. He was still leaving…leaving my broken heart shattered upon the floor.

And then he was gone.

Trying to still my tears to no avail, I slowly reached one hand up to gently touch my lips.

Closing my eyes, I tried to pretend that he hadn't left…that he was still here…with me…but I could tell that it wasn't working. He had left me…left me in my time of need. 

And I couldn't help but wonder if he would be back. If he would, then I knew that I would try everything within my power to make him realize just how much I loved and needed him.

But if he didn't come back, then this was the starting of the end.

The End

*sigh* I know. That was short. But I hope that you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think!

Goddess of the Gun


End file.
